


Doesn't Love A Wall

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winona and Haf talk for a necessary moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Love A Wall

**Author's Note:**

> the name Haf Eske is from [](http://starsandgraces.livejournal.com/profile)[**starsandgraces**](http://starsandgraces.livejournal.com/)'s [Day Trip to Delta Vega](http://starsandgraces.livejournal.com/28186.html). The title, of course, is from [Mending Wall](http://writing.upenn.edu/~afilreis/88/frost-mending.html).

Still warmed and winded, watching sparks arc across the insides of her eyelids, Winona can't suppress the thought that comes to mind; she laughs, feeling her quivering thigh brush Haf's hair, and Haf hums a questioning sound against her damp skin. "The last time," Winona pants, and she shouldn't say it, really, but it bubbles up irresistably, carried on burgeoning giggles, "the last time you were looking at that I was pushing a baby out through it."

Haf sighs, longsufferingly, as Winona shoves her hands against her mouth and laughs helplessly. She shifts from between Winona's thighs, but at least she kisses Winona's belly on her way, at least she pushes herself up the bed beside Winona instead of getting up and going away. She wraps her arm around Winona's shoulders and Winona can feel herself bouncing against its steady firmness, can feel herself shaking. She isn't laughing anymore.

"Shh," Haf croons in her ear. "Shh." Winona tries to speak, tries to apologize, but her teeth chatter and _fuck it_ she is not going to wreck the first time in almost a year she's seen her shipmate by bursting into tears. She crushes her face into Haf's shoulder, against a collarbone sharp under soft skin, and Haf tangles her fingers in Winona's hair and keeps making soothing sounds.

Eventually Winona mumbles, "Sorry," into Haf's chest, and Haf snorts gently into her ear. "Sorry. That really wasn't funny."

"Win," Haf sighs, her old Academy nickname, and kisses her ear. "Are you all right?"

"I have no idea," Winona answers honestly, and Haf kisses her mouth, intending a gentle reward. Winona can taste her own salty musk on Haf's lips, though, and she knows how to tilt the kiss to make Haf sigh differently, how to distract her from a chat they really don't need to have.

Or she thinks she does. Haf trembles and shifts above her, breasts sliding against rounded breasts, then pulls back with a smack of lips and a breathless little gasp of her own. "Don't change the subject," she scolds, her huge eyes twinkling as Winona grins wider in answer and pulls her palms up Haf's long slender thighs. "How are you?"

"Wouldn't you rather fuck me than diagnose me?" Winona counters as provocatively as she can, but Haf just looks at her with those tilted, calm eyes, like she can see all the way through her.

"Yes," Haf says, "but I think you need this more. Will you be okay?"

Winona shrugs, trying not to show the unease winding tightly around her ribs. "I should be. I need to be. It's been almost a year, Haf."

"It has." Haf tucks herself against Winona again, and Winona reaches across to curve her hand to Haf's pert, pretty breast, because she can. Haf's breathing roughens, but she doesn't speak for awhile, just wraps Winona in her arms and legs. Finally, she says, "Do you want my diagnosis?"

Winona nods, and Haf kisses her cheek, terribly softly. "I think you should come back, when you're ready." She touches the corner of Winona's opening mouth with her index finger. "Not yet, I know. But I think when you can you should."

Winona turns her head away to kiss Haf's fingers, turns it back towards Haf's face, and sees Haf see the headshake. "I don't know," she says, trying for calm, but her voice quavers against her rigid chest. All her Starfleet career gave her in the end were two adorable little anchors, a suspected case of PTSD and her husband's empty grave.

Well, no, it also gave her the secrets of the depths of the sky above her, and a thousand friends who are worried about her, the best of whom snuggles beside her, looking sad and resolute. "I'll think about it," Winona amends, "when I can."

"That's all I ask." Haf wriggles a little, shaking off the doctor, as she smiles, bringing out the woman underneath. "Now can I get back to what I was doing, or are you going to make more bad jokes?"

As her chest eases, Winona takes a deep breath. "I dunno," she says lightly, "maybe I need something else to do with my mouth." Haf's little growl vibrates through her as she shifts, swinging one of those lovely long thighs over Winona's head, and Winona presses her mouth gratefully to tender skin and lean muscle, letting her own legs fall open again as she reaches up.


End file.
